


Don't do that again.

by marlislash



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angry Sex, Banner, M/M, NSFW, Trinity - Freeform, animated banner, gif, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's father always said to him, when you argue with your wife don't go to sleep angry.<br/>Now in Atlantis, John hasn't a wife but an hot scientist in bed who made him very affraid and angry.<br/>Angry and raw sex, unforgiving punishment, too much emotions and too much fear caused by Rodney.<br/>They need it.  The release. </p><p>Post Trinity episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Consensual sex, not harm, not coercision, just an hard set of hips and eventually bruises.

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/banners%20mcshep%20s3/Animation3_zpsexxxrsxk.gif.html)


End file.
